


Counting Sheep

by chiefharbour



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Squirting, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefharbour/pseuds/chiefharbour
Summary: You’ve always struggled with insomnia, but, for some reason, counting sheep just isn’t what you need to fall asleep tonight.
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Counting Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my hand slipped and I wrote a fic about the booty. Ass worship on both sides, my friends. Because Hopper’s ass deserves to be worshipped.

With an annoyed sigh, you began to repeat the cycle for the third time tonight.

_100…99…98…97…fuck, this isn’t working._

Of course you’re the only one still awake at this hour. You looked over with narrowed eyes at your boyfriend snoring as loudly as a freight train next to you, blissfully unaware of how exhausted you were despite not being able to fall asleep.

_Damned lucky bastard._

It definitely wasn’t the first time that you dealt with insomnia, but it was the first time in over a year that you had allowed your sleeping pills to empty of their container before having a chance to refill them.

If only you had checked your drawer before you let Hopper slowly and sloppily make love to you, his climax acting as his own personalized form of Ambien. When you’d realized that your container was barren, the man had already knocked out. 

You didn’t even have the chance to beg him to run out and get you a replacement pack. You knew that he could never resit your puppy dog eyes. No matter how late in the evening it was, he always made sure that you were taken care of before falling asleep.

 _Must have really knocked his ass out_ , you thought to yourself with a silent chuckle.

You sat up slowly, crossing your arms are you tried your hardest to recall a time before sleeping medication. A time when counting sheep served as a form of melatonin. As time passed, so did your resistance to those simple and homeopathic methods.

There was no remedy in sight.

Huffing impatiently, you allowed yourself a distraction, admiring Hopper as he snored peacefully in his sleep. You couldn’t help but smile softly at how adorable he looked. You would never get tired of watching him sleep.

He was sprawled out on his stomach, his arms folded under the pillow that cradled his head. He had a little drool at the corner of his lips as he breathed heavily, his nose twitching every once and a while. The way the moonlight peered in through the window curtain highlighted every dip and shadow, the only thing covering his nakedness a thin white sheet.

You couldn’t stop yourself from allowing your eyes to linger down further, stopping to admire the swell of his ass and strong thighs. 

_How could someone have an ass that’s so damn bitable?_

And then, that’s when a wicked thought crossed your mind.

A wonderfully and sinfully wicked thought.

You slowly got to your knees, taking your time so as not to wake him. You shivered as the sheet dropped to your waist, revealing your own nudity to the cold night air. You halted, making sure he didn’t stir before smirking at the realization that he was still asleep, his snores never ceasing.

You moved forward slightly, trailing your finger slowly down the bare expanse of his back. You reveled in the smooth and tight skin that draped over muscle, the only imperfection the small indents of his love handles. 

_Perfectly imperfect_ , you smiled to yourself, tracing along the creases of his hips.

You began to play connect-the-dots with the freckles that scattered across his back, smiling when his body shivered beneath your touch. 

Licking your lower lip, you slowly began to pull the sheet down and over his ass until it reached the end of the mattress. Holding your breath, you straddled the back of the man’s thighs before caging in his shoulders with your arms as you got on your hunches.

Your hips swayed slightly, like a tigress about to capture her prey. You craned your neck down, flipping your hair to fall to one side as you began to press soft kisses down his spine. You nuzzled your nose against his skin as you traveled lower, your kisses become sloppier and more urgent. 

Once reaching his lower back, you licked across the dimples above his ass, worshipping an area that you found cuter than a button. You sat back on your heels, biting your lip at the sight before you.

With two steady hands, you slowly grazed the globes of his ass, both strong and firm in your grasp. You noticed him stir slightly, prompting you to apply pressure, massaging the flesh in your warm hands as a soft smile painted your lips.

You always appreciated the way his ass felt in your hands, and you reveled in the way that Hopper blushed whenever you did it. Though it was something he only encouraged in private, you couldn’t help yourself from swatting his behind every time you saw him in those tight-as-hell khaki uniform pants.

You never got to sit down and give his ass the appreciation it truly deserved.

And, since you weren’t falling asleep any time soon, what better time than the present?

Based off of the way Hopper’s hips slowly began to grind into the mattress, you assumed that he was enjoying the treatment. 

And so your journey began.

With a tiny and helpless whimper falling off your lips, you crawled down his body further, pressing sloppy kisses down one cheek as your hand continued to massage the other. 

A playful nibble here, a soft bite there. You couldn’t help yourself from just eating him all up.

“(Y/N)?” he whispered above you, his voice hoarse from sleep and slightly smothered by the material of his pillow.

“Mhmm?” you hummed, continuing to gnaw at the flesh before you.

“What are you doing?” he chuckled, twisting his upper body as best as he could to get a glimpse at you.

“Worshipping you,” you drawled, averting your attention to the opposite cheek.

“It looks like your kissing my ass, baby doll,” he replied smugly, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

“You want me to stop?” you teased, smacking his other cheek playfully and emitting a grunt to fly from his throat.

“ _Fuck_ , no,” he moaned, grinding his hips against the mattress. “ _Feels nice_.”

“I couldn’t help it,” you smiled, licking your tongue over the crease that separates his upper thigh from his ass. “You just looked so _fucking_ delicious.”

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” he groaned, slowly twisting his body so that he lay on his back in front of you, his cock hard and dripping against his lower stomach. “You touch me better than anyone, you know that? Always gettin’ me hard as a fuckin’ rock.”

You climbed up his body, straddling his waist and teasing his cock as you ghosted your nether-lips along his length. With both hands planted firmly on his chest, you leant forward to whisper seductively.

“Ever had your ass played with, Chief?” you smirked, a giggle following your words as you rubbed your fingers through his chest hair.

“Not exactly my thing,” he blushed with a laugh, his hands rubbing up and down your sides. “But I’ll never turn down a massage. Especially not one done by my girl.”

You blushed lightly, your eyes trapped on the sight between you, his cock twitching in the moonlight as you continued to tease him.

“What about you?” he growled, his hands sliding around your waist before gripping both of your ass cheeks in his hands.

Your blush deepened, a groan escaping you as you fell forward slightly.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he smiled, smacking your ass with a loud clap. “And based off of how much your dripping on my cock, _I’d say you liked it_.”

A whimper tumbled off your tongue before releasing a breathy laugh, “You’re _such_ a dirty boy.”

“Oh, I’m just the _dirtiest_ ,” he replied smugly, bringing a hand behind your neck to guide you down to press your lips together in a smoldering kiss.

You moaned against his mouth, opening your own to slide your tongue over his. You smiled at the feeling, grinding down onto him as his other hand began to guide your hips in a rhythm.

With every bump of his cock head against your clit, you mewled, your body becoming putty in his hands. 

He always felt so _fucking_ good.

He began to snicker against your lips, pulling away from you so that his hands grabbed onto the globes of your ass, “You want me to play with your ass, little girl?”

If you could have, you probably would have combusted.

Your cheeks heated up, your pupils blown incredibly wide as you wordlessly nodded in wonder.

“Get on your knees, baby,” he whispered, smacking your ass lightly before you moved dreamily next to him, pressing the side of your face into a pillow and raising your ass high in the air, your legs spread so that your cunt was on full display for the man behind you.

You could feel his eyes staring at you before you gasped at the feeling of his finger trailing down your dripping slit from opening to clit, focusing on the little bundle of nerves with a large fingertip and causing you to shriek out.

“I swear you get wetter every fucking time I play with your tight little cunt,” he mumbled, licking his lips before both of his hands began to massage your ass cheeks.

“We’ve been dating for what? Six months?” he asked rhetorically, his thumbs brushing over your puckered hole and causing you to shiver. “And you never told me about this little kink of yours…Seems criminal, if you ask me. What do you think? You deserve to be punished, little one?”

You had to bite back a laugh, loving when he put on a show for you and adoring his playfully sexy side, “ _Mhmm_.”

“What was that?” he chided, spanking one cheek lightly and causing your grin to widen on your face.

“Yes, _sir_ ,” you remarked seductively, wiggling your ass in his line of vision and sighing in relief when you felt him rub over the flesh in his hands.

“Go ahead and count for me,” he whispered before letting his hand clap down against your ass hard, the sound echoing through the room in tandem with the gasp that escaped your lips.

“ _One_ ,” you moaned, squeezing the sheets in a death grip as you felt your pussy throb at the contact.

By the time you screamed out _ten_ , you felt your inner thighs slick with evidence of your arousal, your pussy dripping in response to having his hands smack you. He groaned, massaging the pain away as your pussy fluttered around nothing, desperate to have him in any way possible.

“I love how wet you get when I spank your tight little ass red,” he smiled in adoration, leaning forward to press sloppy kisses over your ass cheeks. “ _You smell so fucking good._ ”

You felt fire bloom in every limb, the pit of your stomach screaming to be filled by him, “Fuck, _please_ put your mouth on me, baby.”

“I am,” he chuckled, biting your cheek and causing you to squeal in pleasure.

“ _Do not fucking tease me right now, Jim,_ ” you whimpered, shaking you head and mewling against his touch.

“I got you, baby girl,” he whispered against you, spreading your ass cheeks apart with both hands before leaning forward to draw his tongue up from your clit to your asshole in one go.

“ _Motherfucker_ ,” you cursed, jolting a bit at the feeling as he laughed against you.

“You liked that?” he teased, his tongue beginning to massage over the tight ring of muscles in tantalizingly slow circles, his thumb reaching up to rub over your clit in the same motion.

“Fuck, yes,” you whimpered, thrusting your hips back at his face. “You feel so fucking good.”

He groaned, shoving his face in between your cheeks and licking inside of you as hard as he could. You reached a hand behind you to thread your fingers through his sandy locks, holding his face tighter against you as the pace of his thumb quickened over your sensitive bud. You mewled at the feeling of his mustache rubbing against you, it made the sensation feel that much more palpable.

He fed on you like a man starved. Growls escaped his mouth, his free hand rubbing over an ass cheek roughly. Every rumble of his voice sent a shiver right to your cunt, wetness gushing from you like a fountain.

He removed his face, red from exertion and lust as he tutted his tongue against his teeth with a smirk, “No, no…you don’t get to come just yet. I’m not done with you.”

You whimpered at the loss, shoving your ass back as far as you could in an effort to have his face nestled where it once was. After a beat, you yelped in pleasure, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as Hopper’s thumb trailed up the length of your slit before rubbing over the tight ring of muscles between your cheeks. 

With an almost cynical chuckle, he slowly began to slide his thumb past your entrance, shallowly fucking you at a painfully slow place.

“Oh, god, _right there_ ,” you whispered, twisting your body in pleasure before rocking back. “ _Fuck me_.”

“Such a tight little ass,” he smirked, rubbing over one ass cheek adoringly with his free hand. “You know how badly I’ve wanted to fuck this ass?”

You arched your back like a cat in heat, throwing your head back as his thrusts became quicker, “God, I want you to. Want you to fuck my ass so bad, _fuck_.”

“But you just had to wake me up, didn’t you?” he shook his head with an exaggerated sigh of displeasure. “And now you got me all hard for your cunt. Your tight fucking pussy. _Your wet little fucking cunt_.”

It felt like you were floating, the only thing keeping you tethered to the ground was Hopper’s body. He could keep talking and you were sure you would catapult yourself into space as you fell off the edge. You could feel that familiar sensation brewing in between your thighs that had you seeing stars behind your eyelids.

You got to your knees, still remaining on your hunches as you began to rock back at his hips, “Anything, baby. Do anything you want to me. Fuck, I’m all yours. Wanna make you cum. _Wanna make you fucking scream_.”

Your words flipped a switch in him as he tossed you over and onto your back, lifting your legs up and over your head as he licked a heady stripe up your dripping pussy before sucking harshly on your clit. He released you with a pop before spitting on you. 

Absolutely filthy, he was. _Absolutely fucking sexy._

“Who’s pussy is this?” he growled against your wetness, his mustache rubbing your skin red with the ferocity in which he wagged his tongue over you. 

“ _Shit_ , yours, Jim,” you whined, your eyes filling with tears at the amount of euphoric bliss he gave you.

You held your thighs close to your chest, looking down at him as he devour you with his mouth. He looked up at you, his blue eyes clouded in lust as he took his tongue and slowly trailed from your opening to your clit.

“You want my cock?” he teased, his tongue rubbing circles over your clit, threatening to push you over the edge.

“ _Please, baby_ ,” you nodded, tears falling down your cheeks as you succumbed to his movements. 

Lord, could he play you like a damn fiddle.

“ _Yeah_ ,” he growled, replacing your hands with his own, holding your thighs against your chest and exposing you to him in the moonlight.

He guided his cock to your opening, sliding in with little resistance and scrunching his eyes as he engulfed himself in your tight heat.

“ _Fuckin’ tight_ ,” he nearly squealed, his brow furrowing as he focused not to cum too quickly inside of you.

Your hands wrapped around his biceps, your mouth hanging open in pleasure as he continued to hit that sweet spot along your walls over and over again without even fucking trying.

“Right fucking there, baby,” you encouraged, rubbing up and down his arms before biting your lip and throwing your head back, exposing your neck to him.

He leaned forward, your legs resting over his shoulders as he went deeper, his mouth latching to your neck as he slid his cock in and out of you. The sounds coming from between your bodies were explicit, deliciously edging you both closer to your releases.

“God, baby, I want you to come,” he mumbled, his thrusts starting to become sloppy as he neared his orgasm. “Squeeze my fucking cock. You gonna cum like a good little girl for me?”

You released a breathy moan, your ears beginning to ring as he fucked you so fucking good. Your face was wet with tears, your mouth hanging open in a silent scream as you felt that chord within your abdomen begin to snap.

“ _Oh, fuck!_ ” you squealed, your arms wrapping around his shoulders and nails digging into his skin. “Baby…I’m gonna cum. _Gonna_ -”

Before you could release a warning, your pussy flooded around his cock, the pressure so intense that you pushed him out of you. Fluid gushed over the sheets, your orgasm taking over you entire being. There was nothing but the feeling, the feeling of him sending you into space.

“Yeah, baby, _squirt all over my fucking cock_ ,” he murmured, thrusting himself back into you and causing you to scream in bliss.

It only took two more thrusts until he was falling over the edge with a roar, stilling and breathing in short little gasps as he fell back to reality. You almost came a second time at the feeling of him coating your walls in his release.

A few minutes passed, your legs beginning to cramp before you slowly set your feet back on the bed. His body draped over yours, strands of his hair falling in his face, which looked so incredibly blissful that you didn’t want to disturb him.

With a slow and steady hand, you pushed his hair back gently before cupping his jaw, rubbing the scruff of his stubble with a content and tired smile. 

“Fuckin’ perfect,” he murmured, turning his head to kiss your palm gently. “Such a good girl for me.”

You blushed under his praise, wrapping your legs around his waist in an effort to secure him in place.

“You always fuck me so good,” you chuckled, rubbing your nose against his before pecking his lips sweetly.

“Oh yeah?” he teased, his eyes soft as he looked down at you.

You could feel his cock begin to soften as he brushed the back of his fingers against your cheek.

“Mhmm,” you hummed, biting your lower lip before cradling his face in your hands.

“So…” he drawled, pressing a kiss to your jaw. “You like having your ass played with.”

You groaned, feeling arousal begin to bloom in your abdomen once more, “What about it?”

“Baby,” he started, pulling himself up so that he looked down at you with an animalistic glare. “I’m gonna fuck your ass so good you won’t be able to walk for a fucking week.”


End file.
